Q Continuum
The Q Continuum refers to both an extra-dimensional plane of existence, and the highly ordered society of the nearly omnipotent race that inhabits it -- the Q. The Q claim that they -- and therefore the Continuum -- have always existed. Though their powers are not absolutely limitless, they are truly immortal beings and their powers allow them to perform feats that are incomprehensible to mortal minds. The plane of existence is incomprehensible to mortal minds. It is therefore perceived differently by all mortals who access it. When "Einstein", despite not being a Q himself, pulled John Crichton out of a wormhole into a pocket of the Continuum, it appeared to be a barren, icy snowscape. It has also been seen as a long, dusty desert road, an American civil war battleground. It has been described, by a Q, as "limitless dimensions of the galaxy in which we exist." History In the beginning of the "new era", as it is called by the Q, the Q engaged in constant discovery and dialogue. Eventually, however, the Q experienced all that could be experienced by the universe, had observed all there was to experience, and had exhausted all topics of conversation. The Continuum became stagnant. As a result, one Q made it his mission to create chaos -- out of sheer boredom. Another Q decided to shake things up by committing suicide. Quinn was prevented from taking his own life, and was imprisoned in a comet until he was accidentally released by the crew of the [[U.S.S. Voyager|U.S.S. Voyager]] in 3372 CE. The Q Continuum held a trial to determine Quinn's right to political asylum. Captain Kathryn Janeway ultimately ruled in Quinn's favor, and the following day Quinn ended his own existence. This had unpredictable consequences for the Continuum. Their society was plunged into a brutal civil war, in which the "Freedom Faction" rebelled against the traditionalist Q. Both sides began building weapons that could destroy even the immortality of a Q -- but these weapons ripped apart subspace and caused some stars to supernova. Voyager was recruited to help end the war -- but ultimately the creation of a new Q brought peace to the Continuum once more. This Q Junior proved to be a troublemaker of the highest order -- starting wars, detonating Omega molecules, and causing other damage to the galaxy. His father, Q, attempted to teach him a lesson by making him live as a human. After this event, Q Junior stood trial for his misdeeds. The Continuum ruled that he could remain a human but would not be permitted to remain in the Continuum. His father came to his defense, and the Continuum ruled that Q Junior could keep his powers as long as his father acted as his guardian for the rest of time. Notable Members * Q * Q2 * Quinn * Female Q * Colonel Q * Q Junior * Judge Q * Amanda Rogers Source The Q Continuum is derived from Star Trek. For canon information visit Memory Alpha. Q Continuum Category:Factions Category:Dimensions Category:Species Category:Omnipotent Species Category:Q